Die andere und ich
by chocolate freek
Summary: Ein kurzer, etwas anderer Einblick in die Schulzeit von Snape, den Rumtreibern und Co... Oneshot! Wie es hätte sein können...


**Die andere und ich**

Da war sie! Die Frau seiner Träume!

Verstohlen blinzelte der schwarzhaarige Junge zu zwei Mädchen hinüber, die sich lebhaft unterhielten und lachten.

Lily! Wie wunderschön sie doch war! Sanft fielen ihre roten Haare über ihre Schultern, die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in ihnen. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen schallte bis zu ihm hinüber. Sollte er...?

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und verwarf seine Idee. Immer musste ihm dieser Potter in die Quere kommen! Eben jener _wunderbare_ Potter, der sich gerade an SEINE Lily ranmachte, begleitet von seinen _wunderbaren_ Freunden, die ihn immer _wunderbar_ fertig machten und ihn nie in Ruhe ließen.

Severus schnaubte abfällig. Typisch Gryffindors, kamen sie alleine nicht zu recht, mussten sie eben zu viert gegen einen einzelnen Slytherin gehen.

Wobei er, Severus, es ihnen jedesmal mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte! Wäre ja noch besser, wenn er sich alle Gemeinheiten von ihnen gefallen ließe.

Demotiviert ging er in Richtung Schloss zurück, wobei es sich jedoch nicht vermeiden ließ, an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei zu kommen.

„Seht mal, da ist Schniefelus! _Expelliarmus_!" Die Rumtreiber kamen lachend auf ihn zu, während sein Zauberstab in der ausgestreckten Hand von Sirius Black landete. Oh, wie er diese Gryffindors doch hasste! Sollten sie doch allesamt in der Hölle schmoren!!

„So, was darf's heute sein, Schniefelus? Nun, wie wär's damit? _Tarantallegra!_" Sofort setzten sich Severus' Beine in Bewegung und er legte einen flotten Foxtrott hin. Die Rumtreiber lachten noch mehr.

Lily hingegen fand das alles nicht besonders amüsant. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe, Jungs! Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder getan, damit ihr ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt?" Empört funkelte sie die vier Burschen an, die vorsichtig den Kopf einzogen ob ihrer wütenden Miene. „Weißt du Evans, es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", grinste James das Mädchen vor ihm an. (A/N: Glaub, dass der Satz auch im Buch vorkommt, bin mir aber grad nicht sicher...)

Den keuchenden Snape, der noch immer gezwungen war, zu tanzen, hatten sie schon fast vergessen. „Wenn ihr ihn jetzt endlich von dem Fluch befreien würdet!" Auffordernd blickte die Rothaarige jeden einzelnen der Jungen an, wobei sie ganz stark Sirius und James fixierte. Remus und Peter waren eher immer in der Passiven, wenn es um den Slytherin ging.

Seufzend gab sich Sirius gschlagen. „Gut, wir lassen es für heute. Glück gehabt, Schniefelus!" Dann rannten sie zum Schloss hinauf, ohne jedoch den Fluch von Snape zu nehmen, und eine schimpfende Lily folgte ihnen wutentbrannt.

Na toll, jetzt ließen sie ihn so zurück. War ja klar. Und jemand anderes würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Er war nirgends beliebt, bei den Gryffindors nicht wegen der Häuserfeindlichkeiten (obwohl das bei den Rumtreibern schon darüber hinaus ging) und bei den anderen Slytherins wurde er auch gerade mal so geduldet.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er jetzt geschrien. So aber musste er weiter tanzen, bis ihn entweder einer der Lehrer fand oder er tot umfiel.

Auf eimal jedoch hörte der Fluch auf zu wirken und er sackte erledigt auf die Knie. Seine Beine zitterten von der Anstrengung und auch mit den Händen konnte er sich nur mit Mühe abstützen. Doch warum hatte es aufgehört?

Da spürte er einen Arm, der sich um seine Schultern legte und er zuckte zusammen. Wer...? „Geht es einigermaßen?" Eine leise Stimme ertönte an seinem Ohr, und er war sich sicher, dass sie weder zu einem Lehrer gehörten, noch zu einem Slytherin.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in dunkelbraune Augen. Ein freundliches Gesicht lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und das Mädchen half ihm dabei, aufzustehen.

Jetzt erkannte Severus sie. „Bist du nicht die Freundin von Lily?" Misstrauisch sah er die junge Gryffindor an, die ihm unsicher ins Gesicht blickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Es wäre dir lieber, wenn sie ich wäre, oder? Du siehst sie immer so verträumt an... Aber sie scheint das ja nicht zu merken." „Lass mich in Ruhe mit deinen Klugscheißereien!", fuhr Severus das Mädchen an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Das Mädchen folgte ihm. Klar, sie hatte ja auch Unterricht. Schweigend gingen sie hinauf, bis sie vor dem Tor angekommen waren.

Kurz bevor Severus die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter war, entschlüpfte noch ein kleines „Danke" seinen Lippen.

Er sah das Lächeln des Mädchens nicht mehr...

Neuer Morgen, neuer Anfang.

Freudig stand Severus auf, heute stand Zaubertränke am Stundenplan, sein absolutes Lieblingsfach. Was ihm jedoch die Freude vermießte, war, dass sie es zusammen mit den Gryffindors hatten...

„Heute werdet ihr in Zweiergruppen arbeiten!" Na toll! Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen und auch von den anderen Seiten kam ein Stöhnen und Murren. „So, ich werde jetzt die Gruppen bilden. Lupin, Costner. Potter, Hethaway. Evans mit O'Connor. McKinnley und Snape. Black mit Howard…."

Das Murren wurde immer lauter. Musste der unbedingt Gryffindors mit Slytherin zusammensetzen? Konnte es nicht wenigstens innerhalb der Häuser bleiben? Doch gerade dies schien der Sinn des Ganzen gewesen zu sein.

„So, und wenn ich ein Paar erwische, bei dem der Kessel wegen Streitereien in die Luft fliegt, dann bekommt jeder der beiden Nachsitzen und einen ordentlichen Punkteabzug, habt ihr mich verstanden? So, und nun, fangt an."

Ein Rezept erschien auf der Tafel und alle suchten sich widerwillig ihren Partner.

Severus sah sich um. Wer bitte schön war McKinnley? Da kam das Mädchen von gestern, Lilys Freundin, auf ihn zu und lächelte ihm auffordernd entgegen. „Kann's losgehen?" Er nickte und beiden begannen, das Rezept zu lesen und Zutaten zu zerhacken und zermalen. Dies geschah alles in einem ruhigen Einverständnis und es klappte eigentlich ganz gut.

Bei den anderen schien es nicht so gut zu funktionieren, von überall hörte man Flüche und Ausrufe, die von dem Lehrer mit einem warnenden Blick bedacht wurden.

Auch bei Potter und den anderen schien nicht alles ruhig zu laufen, wie Severus mit Befriedigung feststellte. Er hämisch gemein in sich hinein.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" Die Frage war ihm entschlüpt,ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Noch im selben Moment hätte er sich ohrfeigen können, er hatte das Ganze sogar noch ohne gemeinem Unterton hervorgebracht! „Mariella McKinnley", kam es ruhig von seiner Seite.

Er wandte seinen Blick von den toten Käfern, die er gerade zermalmte, ab und blickte stattdessen zu dem Mädchen, das sich jedoch nicht verwirren ließ und entspannt weiter arbeitete.

Sie gab das gerade von ihr fein zerhackte Kraut dazu und sah nachdenklich zur Tafel. „So, jetzt zehnmal umrühren, dann die Käfer, dann wieder zwanzigmal umrühren...Hast du sie schon fertig?" Er nickte und fügte die Käfer nach dem Umrühren dazu, dann begann es erneut. Doch sie befolgte die Anweisungen nicht, um, wie beschrieben, im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, sonder jeweils neunmal mit dem Uhrzeiger und einmal dagegen.

Verwundert blickte er sie an, doch sie lächelte nur.

„Gut, jeder, der glaubt, der Trank wäre richtig, kann ihn bei mir vorne abgeben. Sie können dann zusammenräumen." Die Schüler stürmten nach vorne und dann aus der Klasse.

Severus ließ sich Zeit beim Aufräumen und auch Mariella war noch da. Sie gingen nach vorne und gaben den Trank bei dem Professor ab. Erstaunt blickte der zuerst auf den Trank, dann zu den beiden. „Mir scheint, dies ist der beste Trank heute geworden. Ungewöhnlich weiß, alle Achtung. Je zehn Punkte für Slytherin sowie Gryffindor, auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, wie Sie das geschafft haben..."

„Danke, Sir." Und auch die beiden waren verschwunden. Nachdenklich sah der alte Professor ihnen nach.

„Verdammt, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Jedesmal, wenn ich galube, ich hätte es geschafft, kommt er mir dazwischen!" James fluchte laut. „Oder Mariella. Sie belagert Lily die ganze Zeit. Sirius, was soll ich tun?"

Verzweifelt blickte der Gryffindor den Kumpel an, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Sie dürfen Lily nicht mehr belagern. Sie müssen weg." James stöhnte genervt auf. „Danke, Tatze, so weit war ich auch schon." „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Was wäre, wenn..."

Gemächlich schlenderte Severus durch den Korridor, in ein Buch vertieft, das er sich gerade in der Bibliothek geholt hatte. _Tränke, Kräuter und ihre Wirkungen..._ Es war schon spät, er sollte sich beeilen, wenn er nicht den Unterricht verpassen wollte, lange dauerte die Mittagspause nicht mehr. Doch das Buch war zu spannend...

Da riss es ihn auf einmal nach links und er wurde in ein dunkles Klassenzimmer gezerrt. Die Tür fiel zu und es machte _Klick_. Draußen hörte man noch ein paar Stimmen, doch dann war es leise.

Severus fluchte und rieb sich die Stirn. Recht groß konnte dieses Klassenzimmer nicht sein, er war mit dem Kopf an einer Wand angeprallt. Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und versuchte sie mit diversen Sprüchen zu öffnen, doch nichts tat sich.

„Das nützt nichts, hab es auch schon versucht."

Er schnellte herum. Wer war hier noch? „Zeig dich." Ein Schatten kam auf ihn zu und plötzlich erhellte sich der Zauberstab seines Gegenübers. Er kannte dieses Gesicht doch...

„McKinnley." Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. Wie konnte sie in so einer Situation noch grinsen? „Hör auf zu grinsen und hilf mir lieber einen Weg nach draußen zu finden!" „Geht nicht." „Was soll das heißen, „Geht nicht"?" „Das bedeutet, dass die Tür nur von außen geöffnet werden kann."

Toll. Scheiße. So wie es aussah, saßen sie hier fest. „Weißt du auch, warum wir hier drinnen sitzen müssen?" Fragend sah er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Nö, weiß nur, dass es wieder mal Potter und Black waren. Keine Ahnung, warum." „War ja mal klar, dass die beiden dahinter stecken."

Dann war es eine Zeit still.

„Liebst du sie?" Wie bitte? „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich eben verhört!" „Liebst du sie?" „Was soll das werden? Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Er dachte eine Weile nach.

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich es tue. Aber mittlerweile ist es eher Gewohnheit. Also demnach...nein, tue ich nicht." Warum erzählte er ihr das eigentlich? Es ging sie wirklich verdammt noch mal nichts an!

„Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Sie gähnte. „Nein", antwortete er schroff.

Sie waren mittlerweile Stunden hier drinnen, und auch, wenn sie sich etwas Wasser herbei gezaubert hatten, viel war es nicht gewesen, da sie das erst vor kurzem gelernt hatten.

Dann fühlte er auf einmal eine Präsenz neben sich. Das Mädchen hatte sich neben ihn an die Wand gesetzt und schmiegte nun den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Hey, was..." Weiter kam er nicht. Was war das denn? Ein Laut, der wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang, kam aus ihrer Kehle heraus. Wer zum Teufel schnurrte, wenn er sich an IHN lehnte?!

Dieses Mädchen würde er nie verstehen.

„Sie haben WAS!?" Entsetzt funkelte Professor McGonnagall die zwei Jungs vor sich an. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen für Sie beide!" Zornig rauschte sie davon, in Richtung Kerker...

„Severus?" Er erstarrte. Sie hatte ihn beim Vornamen angeredet.

„Ja?" Sie schwieg eine Weile, dann rutschte sie noch näher. Zu seinem eigenen Staunen störte es ihn jedoch nicht. „Severus?" „Ja!" Genervt wandte er sich ihr zu. „...Darf...Darf ich dich küssen?"

Entsetzt keuchte der Slytherin auf. WAS wollte sie tun? Dann ließ er seine Stimme kalt werden. „Verarsch wen anderen, McKinnley!"

„...Darf ich dich küssen...?"

Severus verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und fuhr zu ihr herum. „Ich sagte, du sollst wen anderen..." Er brach ab.

Ihre Augen sahen ihn ruhig und still an, doch waren sie auch teils bittend, teils traurig. „Du...du meinst das jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" Er räusperte sich. Warum nur musste seine Stimme ausgerechnet jetzt krächzen?

Doch in ihren Augen las er die Antwort. Sie sahen ihn liebevoll und zärtlich an, und es ging ihm unter die Haut. So war er noch nie angesehen worden. Eine unbekannte Wärme durchflutete ihn, kroch von seinem Herzen aus bis in die kleinste Zehenspitze.

Wollte sie wirklich IHN küssen, ihn, Severus Snape, einen dünnen, geächteten Slytherin, dem alle aus dem Weg gingen?

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn fasste und sie fest hielt.

Überrascht wandte sie sich ihm wieder ganz zu und sah sein Nicken. „Wenn du wirklich willst..." Er würde sie nicht aufhalten.

Sie lächelte ihn erfreut an und rutschte erneut ein Stück näher, wenige Zentimeter nur mehr trennten sie beide. Ihr Kopf kam näher und näher und nervös knetete Severus seine Finger.

Dann spürte er gar nichts mehr, bis ein Paar Lippen auf den seinen...

Ihr Mund legte sich sanft auf den seinen und er genoss dieses Gefühl, diese Wärme und Süße. die ihn durchfuhr. Immer wieder berührten ihre Lippen die seinen, bis sie schließlich zum Stillstand kamen. Ewas enttäuscht wollte er sich abwenden, als er ihre Zunge an seiner Unterlippe fühlte. Was zum... Sie wollte doch nicht etwa...?

Doch, sie wollte und tat es, und er gewährte es ihr, öffnete zaghaft seine bebenden Lippen, und die beiden Münder vereinten sich, sie liebkoste seine Zunge mit der ihren, und dieses Gefühl war berauschend. Sanft, zärtlich, liebevoll und doch gleichzeitig so unendlich verlangend und sehnsuchtsvoll...

Er konnte nicht an sich halten und seufzte leise, was er bisher zu unterdrücken versuchte. Dieses Gefühl war aber auch zu neu, zu ungewohnt, viel zu schön, als dass er ihm widerstehen konnte. Glücklich legte er beide Arme um sie, sich nicht einmal dessen bewusst, was er tat, so hin und weg war er.

Dann jedoch mussten sie Luft holen und er rang keuchend. Mit glitzernden Augen, das selbst durch die Dunkelheit hindurch zu sehen war, blickten ihm ihre Augen entgegen, und er war sich sicher, seine strahlten ebenso.

„Ich liebe dich", hörte er ihre leise geflüsterten Worte.

Severus lächelte und küsste sie erneut...

Ungestüm öffnete Minerva McGonnagall die Tür zu dem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer, das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Diese beiden Jungen würden sie noch einmal ins Grab bringen, graue Haare bekam sie a eh schon wegen ihnen. Miss McKinnley und Mister Snape einfach einzusperren...

Was sie sah, ließ ihr jedoch den Mund offen stehen. Da lagen die beiden, die Gryffindor und der Slytherin, eng aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen friedlich, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen...

**END **


End file.
